


Don't Look

by RoseDittanyFanficcy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Chat Noir, Adult Content, Adult Ladybug, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged Up, Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance, Secret Identity, Sexual Situations, Teasing, detransformed ladybug, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDittanyFanficcy/pseuds/RoseDittanyFanficcy
Summary: It was the first time he’d touched her outside of her suit. And he was going to take his time.In which Adrien finds a de-transformed Ladybug in his apartment.





	Don't Look

“Don’t look.”

Adrien bit his lip, fighting the smile which threatened to burst from his lips, even as his heart lurched traitorously. Ladybug was there, she was _right there_ , de-transformed. In his apartment!

All he had to do was open his eyes just a little…

No, he thought, no, he couldn’t. Just to reaffirm that, he squeezed his eyes closed tighter, until little light spots appeared behind his eyelids. She trusted him. That was all that mattered. “I must admit, I didn’t expect to see you tonight,” he replied, his voice shaking. Boy was that an understatement.

From somewhere across his small living room, he heard Ladybug chuckle. Goosebumps formed on his arms that had nothing to do with the cool night air coming through from his open balcony. “Y-yeah, I didn’t expect to come either. But my kwami needs to recharge and I don’t have any spare cookies on me.” He heard her shuffling awkwardly. “You were the closest safe place. So… umm… can I borrow something sweet? If you’ve got cookies?”

“There’s a secret stash of snacks in my top desk drawer,” Adrien pointed in the general direction of said desk and heard Ladybug (or rather, the girl she was underneath the mask) shuffle towards it., He followed suit quietly, using his memory of the apartment he’d lived in for the past few years to guide him.

“Ok,” she said, sounding relieved. “Found the stash! Don’t worry, we shouldn’t take too long. We’ll be out of your hair in a little bit.”

Her breath caught when Adrien reached out, blindly skimming his fingers up her hips until he found her waist. Stepping forwards, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her backwards so her back was pressed against his chest. “Not too soon I hope.”

She giggled, and Adrien felt a soft tap on his nose. “I have a patrol to finish.”

“Mhmm,” Adrien agreed, leaning down and kissing her neck. “And, if you’re ok with it, I’d really like to make sure you’re smiling throughout the rest of that patrol.” He leaned down to kiss her neck and his own breath caught when he heard her gasp. He knew how she felt. This was different to the other times they’d been together.

Without another word, Ladybug wiggled out of his hold. Adrien lamented the loss before she took his hands, tugging them as she urged him to walk. He followed her without question. “Guess I better be your guide to the bedroom. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Eh, you know me,” Adrien tried and failed to keep his voice even, as Ladybug’s hand splayed on his chest. The next thing he knew, his back hit his mattress and a warm weight settled across his lap. Holy shit this was happening. This was actually happening. “I- I don’t mind it rough.”

“I know you don’t,” Ladybug crooned, and Adrien searched for a strong grip on her legs, sliding his hands up slowly. His heart thrummed against his ribcage, as though it was desperately trying to escape the overload of sensations. She was wearing a soft fabric, like a cotton. How one of the most run-of-the-mill fabrics could drive him mad, he’d never have been able to fathom before tonight. But at that moment, he understood. It was the first time he’d touched her outside of her suit.

And he was going to take his time.

“You promise- you promise you won’t look right?” Ladybug’s words caught as Adrien touched her hips. He bit back a groan, already feeling himself growing hard.

“I promise,” he replied huskily, his throat dry as he lifted her shirt. Oh god. He really _was_ touching her. Not her suit. _Her_. He couldn’t breathe.

She felt so soft under his fingertips, and Adrien revelled in how his ministrations made her gasp and squirm against his lap, the friction sending his brain in to cartwheels. He was glad his eyes weren’t open, he felt dizzy enough with them being closed.

Ladybug tilted backwards, away from his hands for only a moment. A soft _thwump_ of fabric on the floor, and she was back. Adrien couldn’t feel her shirt anymore. “Your turn,” she said, nudging his shoulders forward. He sat upright, capturing her in a searing kiss which was only broken as she pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it somewhere in his room.

It was around this time that Adrien thought of an idea. Breaking their kiss, he whispered into Ladybug’s ear that he did. “Can you guide me to the floor?”

Ladybug paused for a moment, and Adrien couldn’t feel her trepidation in the way her muscles tensed. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, trailing reassuring kisses there. “Trust me? I promised I wouldn’t look. I really meant it.”

Adrien worried he was pushing too far, this was already further than their usual trysts. But just as he was ready to pull back, the warm weight left his lap and Ladybug was the one doing the pulling instead. She lowered him to the ground, where he rested his knees against the floor so he was facing the bed. “Like that?” she asked.

“Yeah, now lie down on the bed,” he said.

Ladybug giggled, but he could hear her complying nonetheless. “You sure are bossy tonight!”

Heat flooded his face, and he returned Ladybug’s giggles with a sheepish chuckle. “I’m only trying to repay you for something you’ve done to me plenty of times… finally.”

He heard her gasp, as she caught on to his meaning. He heard her sit up.  “Woah, really?”

“What kind of man would I be if I didn’t?” Adrien laughed at her apparent surprise. She was so adorable. “I haven’t had the opportunity to yet, but now that I can? You bet I’m going to. If it’s ok.”

“Hell yeah it’s ok!” Ladybug cried, a once again Adrien heard her back hit the mattress, though with much more enthusiasm. Adrien grinned, feeling for her legs, which hung over the edge of the bed. Her feet rested on the floor, and he started at her ankle, fingers sliding up to reach her knees. His touch was tender as he opened her knees and shuffled forwards.

With shaking legs, he stood up and felt for the waistband of her pants, leggings by the feel of them, and peeled them off of her as he came back to a kneeled position. Every movement was measured, careful, as Adrien was worried that he’d accidentally hurt her in his current state. But it made everything slow, which only added to the sensuality of it all.

He kissed her inner thighs and Ladybug moaned in response, lifting her legs so that her calves rested on his broad shoulders. An action so hot, Adrien knew he’d be replaying it in his mind long after this night ended. His skin felt more alive than it ever had now that it was against her own, like it had always been waiting for her to touch him like this. No suits between them, no miraculouses.

A longing struck him suddenly, out of place in this heated moment. He wanted more moments like this. He wanted her. He wanted to love her, cherish her, be with her. Not just Ladybug, but with whoever she was right now. He wanted it forever. He wanted them both to open their eyes.

But he only had a night with the mystery girl. He doubted this would happen again. No matter how much he wanted it.

So he would love her, this wonderful mystery girl, he would love her in as many ways he could, for as long as he could.

And if this was the only night they had, he’d make sure neither of them forgot it.

Ladybug’s moans became increasingly laced with frustration the longer Adrien teased her, inching ever closer to her centre but never quite giving her what she wanted. He would eventually, though he’d had enough experiences with her to know that she came harder this way.

“Adrien,” she whined, arching her hips. The faint trace of annoyance in her tone let him know that’d it was about time he indulged her.

He nipped top of her thigh playfully, trying to mask his nerves, before finally kissing her core. Ladybug’s reaction was instantaneous. She gasped, her legs tightening around his shoulders as his tongue tasted every inch of her pussy. Slowly but surely, he found a rhythm, working out what she liked due to the strength of her groans, how much she squirmed against his mouth. Ladybug buried her non-gloved fingers into his hair, gripping it tight and urging him to press harder against her. He complied. Returning the gesture with a similar one, Adrien reached up to the outside of both her thighs, tracing loving circles with his thumbs.

He moved upwards with his tongue until he found her clit, and Ladybug almost tore herself away from his mouth with how hard her hips jerked off of the bed. A cry escaped her lips, followed by a whimper that told Adrien it was a bit too much. So he went back to his previous pattern, alternating between licking her centre and her clit until Ladybug was barely coherent, mumbling a steady stream of words such as, “Yes,” “God,” his own name and “More!” in between her moans of pleasure.

Adrien couldn’t tell which of them was shivering more.

Ladybug’s hands grew frantic in his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp, pulling the strands so tight it almost hurt. Adrien loved the feeling of it, of her desperately pressing into him more as she grew closer and closer…

She came in one final shuddering gasp, half sitting-up as her whole body shook. Adrien held her through it, until she collapsed on the bed with a sigh, he legs going limp on his shoulders.

Adrien’s own breathing was heavy as he pulled away from her. Feeling his way up the bed to rest by her side, he pulled her into his arms as her head rested on his chest. They both rested there for a while, regaining their breath along with a sense of equilibrium. Still, Adrien’s eyes remained closed.

“That… was,” Ladybug was the first to speak, her voice faint, as if she wanted to go to sleep. “That killed me.”

Adrien tried not to grin. He really did. But it was hard not to feel sad about it. “I guess all my research paid off.”

“Oh my god you googled that?” she cried, half in shock and half in amusement. “You’re such a dork. But hey, if research helps you do stuff like that, then I’m all for it.”

“Good to know,” Adrien replied, stroking his hand up and down her back. She hummed in content. “You ok?”

“Mhmm,” she hummed back in response, kissing the middle of his chest in the spot just beside where her head rested. “Give me a few minutes though. I need time to recover before it’s your turn.”

“You don’t have to,” Adrien said, sighing. Where everything had been hot and overwhelming before, now he felt calm. A sense of peace and rightness washed over him. Sure, he was still hard, but it didn’t matter. He liked this part, the cuddling, and he only wished there was more of it. “We can just stay like this. I don’t mind. Besides, that’s not why I did it to you. You can rest as much as you like.”

“But if I rest, I’ll sleep,” she argued, though her voice grew fainter with every word. “I can’t sleep. Identities… patrol…finish…”

Adrien’s chest ached. God, he wished she knew just how much he loved her. “Okay. If that’s what you want.”

Ladybug didn’t speak for so long, Adrien was worried she’d fallen asleep. But just as he was about to try waking her up, she replied, “It isn’t. But it’s the way it’s supposed to be. For now at least.”

“For now?” he repeated, letting himself dare to hope.

She kissed him then, slow and sweet.

“For now,” she confirmed, sounding less sleepy than before. Then her voice took on a sultrier nature, and Adrien’s heart leapt as her fingers trailed down, rubbing against his still-hard cock. “But _right_ now, I believe it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm Rose Dittany and you can find me here and on my tumblr too [RoseDittanyFanficcy](https://rosedittanyfanficcy.tumblr.com/) ! Be warned though, my tumblr is NSFW! ;D


End file.
